The Penguins Of Madagascar Fanon Wiki! Wiki
Kristoff Show Kris Show is an american Comedy sitcom created by Kristoff105 and Klone200. this series is the most popular show with 7 Seasons. We used characters like Britney Spears, Debby Ryan, Peyton R. List, and Kristoff L. Grant. This show was enominated for long running show. As of March 7, 2014, 41 episodes have aired over 4 seasons. Series overview Season 1: (2012/13) This season will consist 5 episodes. Season 2: (2013) This season will consist 5 episodes. This is the season where Kris gets a girlfriends named Bella. Season 3: (2013) This is the first season to have more than 5 episods. This season is now on iTrunes and Wetflix. Season 4: (2013/14) This season is more funny and entertaining. Season 5 On February 21, 2014, FanonChannel renewed the series for a fifth season. 'Toxic (Fake Series)' Toxic is an American, Comedy created by, you know, Kristoff105. The First Episode is a parody of the movie "I Spit On Your Grave". This Show Focuses on John Kerry (John Jennings) a Brave Alien, and Monster killer. Persey Dilly (Amanda Mink) who John has a huge crush on, and battle together to save the universe. The First episode will be on iTrunes October 15, 2013. This series airs only on Tuesdays @ 8:00/7:00c. As of February 11, 2014, 15 episodes have aired over one season. Series overview Season 1: (2013/14) Persey Dilly was absent in episodes 5, 7, and 10. Season 2: (2014/16) This season is more funny, heartwarming, and dangerous. *Amanda Mink will be asbsent in episodes 5 and 10 *John announced to his fans on facebook that this would be the final season with 40 episodes. 'Twins (Fake Fanon Series)' Twins is an American-Drama Comedy created by Klone200, it follows two 23-year old twin brothers who pray for a beautiful $1,000 check in their life, until their dreams turn upside down when they put mischief in their house. Twins will have its 3rd and final season with a total of 60 episodes for you to watch over and over with your family on Metflix. As of February 3, 2014, 19 episodes have aired over one season. Note: On January 20, 2014, the show aired its first One-Hour Special called "Twin Hall Of Fame: 1st Quarter", that special was also the highest ratings for the series. Series overview Season 1: (2013/14) *All episode titles will have "Twin" in it, (exept for the first episode). On January 20, 2014, their is gonna be a One hour Twins marathon that stars, Ashley tisdale, Justin Timberlake, Debby Ryan, Ross Lynch, and Chris Galya. Season 2: (2014) On February 2, 2014, Twins have been renewed for a second season. This season started filming on November 30, 2013. Mother of 2 (Fake Series) Mother of 2 is an American Comedy sitcom created by Kristoff105 and Klone200. The series debuted on February 14, 2014 on FanonChannel, the series first season was filmed through June 2013. The series start of with a mom (Tiffany Kimberly) on a plane with her kids to see her mom in Miami, Florida, but when she reaches there, her high school rival (Shakira Willson) tries to hinder her in every way. Tiffany starts dating a guy named Bob after her husband died. On February 28, 2014, the series was picked up for a second season. On March 10, 2014, FanonChannel renewed the series for a third season. As of March 7, 2014, 4 episodes have aired. 'Series overview' Episode List Season 1: (2014/15) Season 2 On February 28, 2014, the series was picked up for second season. Category:Browse